Good to You
by ACharmingTargaryen
Summary: Katharine has always been treated like family by SAMCRO, but will her relationship with a member put a strain on her "family"? (I'm trying to follow storylines but I'll probably screw it up xP)
1. Prologue

"Congratulations Ms. Snow; you're going to have a baby."

Three days later, the doctor's words are still ringing in Katharine Snow's ears.

"Shit..." She mumbles to herself as she hears a motorcycle rumble to a stop in her driveway. "I just have to tell him, just straight out."

"Baby?" She hears him call out as he walks in the door.

"Living room." She responds, pulling a pillow onto her lap.

"Why's it so dark in here?" Juice Ortiz asks, flipping on the overhead light before giving his girlfriend of three years a kiss and dropping onto the couch next to her.

"I was thinking. Juice, we have a problem."

"I don't like the sound of that."

Kadie stands up, pacing the small living room, trying to choose the right words to tell him.

"You're scaring me here, Kadie-cat."

"Sorry...okay, you know how I haven't been feeling very well for the last month or so? Well, I went to the the doctor a few days ago..."

"And?" Juice asks, trying to prepare himself for the worst.

"I'm pregnant."

Juice lets out a laugh of relief. "That's it?"

"What do you mean 'that's it'?! This is a serious problem. We've been dating for three years, and no one but Gemma and my grandparents even know about it. A baby is going to raise some serious questions."

Juice stands up, pulling her into his arms. "We'll deal with it. This is life's way of telling us that we can't keep us a secret anymore. We're going to have a baby and be a family."

Kadie smiles and gives him a quick kiss. "Goof; I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. Wait here." He says, running back to the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" She calls out, sitting back down on the couch.

"Don't worry about it." Juice yells back, digging through the dresser drawers that she had set aside for him.

Returning a few minutes later, he kneels down to her level and drops a small velvet bag on her lap.

"Marry me." He says as she pulls out a beautiful rose gold ring with a small, square light pink gem set in the middle.

"Oh!" She exclaims, her voice catching as she looks at him with tears in her eyes, "JC, are you sure?"

"Absolutely; I told you two years ago that you were it for me. And I've had this ring for months, trying to find the right time to do this. Say yes, and we'll be a complete family. You, me and the little booger." He says, putting a hand on her flat belly and tossing her one of his signature goofy grins. "If you want to that is."

Kadie slides the ring on her finger and pounces on him with a tight hug and a deep kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes." Juice laughs, rolling her over on the floor.

"Of course it is, you idiot." She laughs, giving him another kiss.


	2. Chapter 1

A couple days later, Kadie sits in her car outside the garage bay doors at Teller-Morrow, trying to find the right words to announce not only her relationship, but also her engagement and pregnancy to her family.

With a laugh, she decides that the best way to do it is to put her big girl panties on and just come out and say it.

Smiling to herself, she keeps her own advice in mind as she walks into the garage office a few minutes later.

"Hey mama Gemma." She says, leaning on the doorway.

"Hey baby. What's up?" Gemma Teller-Morrow says, taking off her glasses and laying them on the desk as she turns to look at the young woman.

"Got some news, lookin' for Jax." She replies, fiddling with the ring on her finger.

"If he's not in the garage, he's probably in the clubhouse. What's going on?"

"I think it's about time to take your advice and tell Jax about me and JC." Kadie says, walking about and putting her left hand in front of Gemma.

"He proposed?! When?" The older woman asks, taking her hand and looking at the ring.

"Last night, after I told him what the doctor told me last week."

"You're pregnant."

"Yes ma'am." Kadie replies, giving her a bright smile.

"You gonna tell Jax?"

"Yeah, that's the plan."

"Now's your chance." Gemma says, pointing out the door in the direction of the clubhouse after seeing her son walk out the door of the clubhouse.

"Thanks." The younger woman says, giving Gemma kiss on the cheek and walking out the door.

"Jax, got a minute?" She says, coming up behind the blonde man.

"Of course darlin', what's up?" Jackson Teller says, throwing an arm around Kadie's shoulders.

"In private, if that's okay."

"Sure, come on." He says, leading her inside and into the apartment in the clubhouse. "What's up?" He asks again, closing the door behind them.

"I have some things to tell you. Things that you aren't going to like but you're going to have to accept anyway."

"I don't like where this is going." Jax says, taking a seat on the bed.

"Okay, here goes." Kadie says, pacing the small room. "I've been in a relationship with one of the members of this charter."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Who?"

"Juice."

"I'm not surprised. He's dorky and nerdy, exactly you're type." Jax says, shaking his head. "How long has this been going on?"

"Three years."

"Jesus Christ. Why the secrecy?"

"Who I love is my business, regardless of if he's a patched member or not. I love you Jackson, but you take your overprotective big brother role way too seriously sometimes. And I needed to know that Juice and I could be together, and I couldn't do that if you were threatening him with that whole 'she's my baby sister and if you hurt her I'll put a bullet in you' thing that you've done to all my past boyfriends." Kadie says with a small laugh.

Jax laughs, standing up to give the small brunette a hug. "Fine; if the idiot makes you happy, who am I to argue? Just keep the lovey-dovey shit out of my sight."

"Can do." Kadie laughs, giving him a tight hug. "That's not everything though."

"Of course it's not, I noticed the ring. When did that happen?"

"Last night...when I uh..told him that I'm pregnant."

"Jesus Christ, Kadie." Jax smiles, shaking his head with a laugh, dropping a kiss on her cheek and walking out of the room.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long with the new chapter. Also thanks for all the positive feedback(: I was really nervous about posting this one; If any of your guys have read my other story "Carry On" you'll notice that I just kinda stopped writing it. Well, I had this idea in my head and fell in love with it, so I'm sticking with it. As for the disclaimer, anyone you recognize, I sadly don't own but Kadie is from my mind(:

~Seven Months Later.

Kadie had just finished putting the finishing touches on Lyla's make-up when he phone started rinigng in her bag underneath her station.

"Can you grab that for me? Bending isn't so easy anymore." She asks the pretty blonde with a laugh.

Lyla smiles and picks up the bag for her friend before heading to the set.

"Hello?" Kadie says, sitting in the chair.

"Can you get over to St. Thomas?" Gemma asks, a strain in her voice.

"What's wrong?"

"The druggie bitch od'ed."

"Jesus Christ. Stupid bitch. I'll be there in less than fifteen." Kadie says, hanging up, throwing her stuff together and sending someone to tell Luann what was going on before taking off out the door.

A lot less than fifteen minutes later, she finds Gemma in a waiting room near the room where Wendy is.

"What's going on?" She asks, giving the older woman a hug.

"Don't know yet, still waiting on Jax." Gemma says, hugging her back before resuming her pacing of the small area.

A few minutes later, Jax comes rushing down the hallway. "What do we known?" He asks, worry etched in his face.

"Not a lot. They wouldn't give us a lot of details without you here." Kadie replies, hugging Jax as two doctors round the corner.

One of the doctors stops and takes a prolonged look at the group in the waiting area, drawing Jax's attention.

"Tara." He says, approaching her, Gemma and Kadie following closely behind with Bobby behind them.

"We found track marks on Wendy's hands and feet..." Dr. Tara Knowles starts to explain as Kadie starts to zone out.

She watches Gemma and Jax react to Tara's words, thinking about everything that Wendy had put her unborn son through, and thinking that, no matter what, she would never put her own unborn child through anything like this.

She tunes back into the conversation just in time to listen to Jax give Tara Abel's name and watch him storm out of the hospital with Bobby in tow.

Gemma walks back to pace the waiting room as Kadie exchanges short and somewhat awkward small talk with Tara about her own pregnancy before joining Gemma.

"You should go home Kat." The older woman says a few hours later.

Kadie looks at her over the random magazine she'd been casually flipping through. "Not a chance mama."

"You shouldn't be taking on all this stress. We don't need two babies here before they're ready." Gemma replies, placing a hand on Kadie's extended midsection.

"My little wiggleworm and I can handle it. We're staying just as long as you are...or until JC drags us outta here." Kadie says with a small laugh. "You shouldn't be here alone."

Gemma smiles and gives the young brunette a kiss on the forehead before walking ou of the room to see if there was any news on Abel or Wendy.

A firm shake of her shoulder wakes Kadie out of a light sleep, her eyes slowly opening to see a blurry mohawk in front of her.

"Hey you." She says with a sleepy smile.

"I seem to remember you telling me over an hour ago that you were going to head home." Juice says, teasing her.

"I couldn't leave Gemma alone. This is my family, baby." She says leaning forward to rest her forehead on his.

"It's mine too, and I'm just as worried as you are; but it's time for you to go home. You can come back and worry with Gemma in the morning." He replies, kissing her before helping her out of the chair.

After saying their goodbyes to the older woman, the couple head back to the house that they now publicly share.

"I don't know how she could do that to Abel." Kadie says as Juice is fixing them something to eat a little while later.

"Desperate junkies do stupid shit." He replies with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Stupid bitch." Kadie says, absently mindidly stroking her belly.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright. Abel is a Teller, he's going to get through anything that Wendy's put him through."

Kadie smiles and looks up at him. "You're right. Tellers do not die easy." She says, giving him a kiss.


End file.
